


Чертеж

by Ryu_Tachihara



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Post-Humdrum (Simon Snow), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Tachihara/pseuds/Ryu_Tachihara
Summary: Сзади почувствовала едва уловимый запах мяты. Легко догадаться, кто это.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson





	Чертеж

День близился к вечеру. Солнце плавно сменило свой цвет от красного к багровому. Тени удлинялись в комнате. Единственный свет исходил от настольной лампы. В помещении было тихо, даже слишком тихо. Никого не было, кроме фигуры, сгорбившейся за столом. Над чертежом корпела дочь Афины, старательно выводя карандашом линии по линейке. Глаза ее были красные от напряжения. Спать она не могла — ей необходимо было закончить чертёж, спроектировать здание, над которым она трудилась целыми днями напролёт. Ради этого она не виделась с Перси. Каждый раз, когда он приходил, разговор заканчивался именно так:

« — Эй, может сходим куда-нибудь, прогуляемся?

— Лучше спроси у Хирона, он согласится.

— Ты сегодня ела?

— Завтра, наверное, буду».

И на этой ноте он уходил, оставляя ее в глубокой задумчивости. Но все равно возвращался с новыми идеями. Ей не терпелось увидеть Перси, однако она должна была закончить начатое, поэтому сидела безвылазно в квартире, где они живут теперь вместе. Не теряя ни минуты, Аннабет все чертила, ведь чем скорее закончит, тем больше времени она проведет с Перси.

А потом она уедет в командировку, и ему это не нравится, что она оставит его одного. Аннабет обещала ему звонить и писать, обещала, что на расстоянии с их отношениями ничего не изменится. Он немного успокоился, однако же беспокойство в нём все равно оставалось. Аннабет сказала, что это всего лишь на месяц, но его это не убедило, тогда она обещала по возможности вернуться раньше, а там и взять отпуск. Скорее для Перси, чем для себя. Так как она не устает работать в отличии от него.

Вот последний штрих, и чертеж закончен. Дверь приоткрылась, и вместе с ней в комнату ворвался прохладный воздух. Встав со стула, она дописывала дату, название чертежа, кто начертил, кто проверил, материал, масштаб. Сзади вдруг почувствовала едва уловимый запах мяты. Легко догадаться кто это…

Сильные руки обняли ее со спины, не желая отпускать. Откинув голову назад, она прикрыла глаза. О Боги, как же ей хочется спать! Отбросив мысли, она продолжает дальше корпеть над чертежным листом.

— Еще долго? — ноет Перси, словно ребенок.

— Осталось чуть-чуть. — Закончив дописывать последние слово, Аннабет почувствовала прикосновения губ на своей шее. Бросив карандаш на стол, она поворачивается к нему лицом. Как же она не видела его улыбку, пока была поглощена своей работой! Взяв в ладони его лицо, она легонько коснулась его губ, таких мягких и слегка солёных. Он ответил ей с большим энтузиазмом, поглощенный в сам процесс головокружительного поцелуя. Оторвавшись от сладостных губ, обдававшие ароматом клубники, он посмотрел в ее уставшие красные глаза:

— Тебе нужно поспать, — заботливо подытожил он.

Не успев ничего ответить Аннабет, он взял ее на руки и потащил в их спальню. Бережно положив ее на кровать, он хотел было уйти, но девушка схватила его за кисть.

— Останься со мной, пожалуйста.

Он не мог ее отказать в этом. Ничего не ответив, он лег рядом с ней, и положив голову ему на грудь, она засопела. Он радовался: завтрашний день проведет с ней, а не в одиночку.


End file.
